Dulce prisión
by sindzero
Summary: Varrick y Zhu li han estado saliendo un tiempo y comparten una conversación de medianoche en prisión. [Traducción]


NT: Ni la leyenda de Korra ni esta historia me pertenecen. Sólo pongo mi pequeño granito de arena al traducir porque soy un asco escribiendo y al menos puedo ayudar a la gente que quiere Zhurrick en su vida! jaja #OkNo

La historia es de **ZhurrickTea** (que también está en tumblr).

Espero pronto poder subir alguna otra de sus historias :D

...

La cama de invitados estaba tan lejos de la calefacción que el aire helado de la noche hacía que los dientes de Zhu Li castañearan y su cuerpo estaba temblando. Aunque ella podía considerarse afortunada, puesto que la mayoría de los presos no tenían el lujo de una cama cómoda en prisión y dormían en literas, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban ahí por haber cometido crímenes. Ella no había hecho otra cosa mas que permanecer leal a Varrick y este fue el lugar al que él los había llevado. El multimillonario dormía profundamente en su cama king size, roncando y tosiendo de vez en cuando. Él tenía muchas mantas y almohadas suaves. Ella quería tanto unirse a él. Ellos ya habían tenido que compartir una cama. Zhu Li había dormido en la habitación de él durante años:_ él no iba a ningún lado sin su asistent_e. Pero incluso ahora, siendo novios, no habían tomado el siguiente paso de estar tan cerca física como emocionalmente. Ninguno de ellos había iniciado algún contacto romántico, excepto el beso de despedida al final de cada cita, lo que estaba empezando a ser ridículo, considerando que volvían a la misma casa e incluso a la misma habitación.

Después de mover su almohada, temblando como una hoja, finalmente decidió que era suficiente. Para bien o para mal, ella ya estaba en prisión y podría ayudarse un poco a sí misma, teniendo en cuenta que Varrick no hizo nada para ayudarla. Frotándose los brazos, se puso de pie, camino de puntillas hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se deslizó bajo las mantas, tratando de no despertar a Varrick. Lo que fue un miserable fracaso. Él se agitó, se estiró, bostezó, parpadeó y la miró con ojos soñolientos, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Al reconocerla puso la cabeza en su brazo mientras la miraba con dulzura. Levantó su otra mano y le acarició la mejilla.

- Mi dulce tiger seal. ¿Le haces una visita amistosa a tu querido Varrick, mm?

- Tenía frío, señor.

- ¡Basta de esa tontería de "señor", llámame Varrick! Por cierto, hiciste lo correcto al venir aquí. No hay nadie más caliente que yo en esta prisión.

Ella escondió una sonrisa y se afirmó en él. Acostada junto a Varrick se sentía mucho más confortable que estar en su cama temblando. La gran cantidad de mantas que tenía, probablemente, influenciaba en el calor que sentía.

Se sentía natural bajar la guardia y relajarse alrededor de él. Zhu Li estaba consciente de lo abierta que era la celda, de los expuestos que estaban, pero de alguna manera esto no la molestó. Mientras pensaba en lo acogedor que se sentía acostarse al lado de Varrick, él se acurrucó contra ella, abrazándola. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, que él pareció no escuchar, pero aceptó su abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en su torso. Sus manos trazaban patrones en la parte baja de la espalda de ella y el frío se convirtió en un recuerdo lejano.

- Te has vuelto realmente una tiger-seal Zhu Li - él le susurró - No pensé que eras del tipo aventurero, entrando a la cama de un hombre en medio de la noche, mientras todos duermen.

Sus manos se deslizaron más abajo, agarrando su trasero, al mismo tiempo que su boca buscaba la de ella. El beso que le daba tenía una pasión que ella no había probado antes. No se lo esperaba en absoluto y, para ser justos, la puso un poco ansiosa. Sorprendida, ella lo alejó con sus manos por el pecho. Inmediatamente él la soltó y se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos y tan sorprendido como ella. Ella se abrazó y evitó su mirada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Zhu Li quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sabía cómo. Incluso estando más cerca que nunca, parecía que años de no demostrar emociones habían dejado, después de todo, un impacto en ella. Varrick la animó siempre a ser tan abierto como él lo era, pero simplemente iba en contra de su naturaleza.

Él fue más valiente que ella rompiendo la extrañeza del momento, tomando su mano gentilmente, frotando su pulgar en la palma de ella.

- Lo siento - ella habló

Varrick le dio un beso en los nudillos.

- No lo sientas. Yo soy el que debe disculparse.

Tentativamente, se acercó a ella y ella se derritió en sus brazos. Antes que Varrick y ella salieran juntos, ella no casi no había abrazado a alguien en su vida. Él le dio algo que ella nunca supo que necesitaba, a pesar de que jamás se lo diría.

- ¿Tenías miedo, mi adorable tiger-seal? - él preguntó, acariciándole el cuello.

- Me sorprendiste. Vine porque tenía frío, no tenía la intención de despertarte y luego...

- ¡Eso era! Oh, mi dulce Zhu Li...

Le acarició el pelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Y yo pensando que una hermosa mujer quería seducirme! ¡Ahora me veo como un idiota!

Ella escondió la cara en su hombro.

- Zhu Li, no debes estar avergonzada. Si alguien debe estarlo soy yo. Debería haberlo sabido. ¡Apenas nos hemos besado!

- ¿No... no sientes que te estás perdiendo de algo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Me he escapado de una mala cita por meses. ¡Y nos entendemos mejor los demás!

- Me gustan las cosas como son.

La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Yo también, Zhu Li.

En un ataque repentino de coraje, ella le dio un beso rápido, que se convirtieron en varios y pronto se había convertido en uno casi tan apasionado como el que él le había dado antes. Zhu Li se sentía bien en sus brazos. Varrick le daba una comodidad que no había sentido antes. Tal vez algún día serían lo suficientemente cercanos para decirle todo lo que mantenía oculto. Hasta entonces, los dulces besos en las noches frías de la prisión asegurarían que su corazón no se congelara de nuevo.

...

NT: Lo siento por ciertas traducciones, es que en español no me gusta como se leen y/o escuchan como raro, según yo:

king size - tamaño de rey (se entiende que es el tamaño de la cama)

tiger seal - Foca tigresa (recuerdo a la tigresa de oriente, la cantante, y me desconcentro XD)

Bueno.. si prefieren la traducción igual puedo cambiarla :(


End file.
